1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupler assembly, more particularly to a coupler assembly for a pressure pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional coupler assembly (9) for a pressure pump is shown to comprise a plurality of quick-release coupling members (90). A connecting gas pipe (91) is connected to a pressure pump and supplies pressure to the coupling members (90). Pressure operated units, such as a nailing gun, a drilling machine or an inflating tube with an inflating valve can be connected detachably to the quick-release coupling members (90) for use.
One drawback of the conventional coupler assembly is that a user cannot know the exact pressure that is supplied by the coupler assembly (9), thus inconveniencing the user. In addition, the conventional coupler assembly does not include a releasing means for releasing moisture which accumulates within the conventional coupler assembly (9) and which can reduce the efficiency of pressure output of the coupler assembly (9).